Ikarakui Pierrot
"But I couldn’t believe…didn’t want to believe it… surely, to you I’m just a clown right?" Bio Name:Ikarakui Pierrot Species:Pierrot Wolf Powers:Anything with clocks,toys,and cards Likes:The blue sky,rain,rice balls,cards,clocks,toys? Dislikes:All of those crushes that dumped her. Love Interest:She has five,but they all left her waiting and dumped her to a new girl,when they promised they would have a date with Ikarakui. Currently,she has no love interest. Form Likakuri:A pierrot(Pierrot means clown,probably tricky clown for Likakuri.)version of herself.She appears to be in the same appearance,but has a mask of a clown on(Karakuri Pierrot's mask).The sign that shows that Likakuri is about to take it's role,is that a faint sight of the clown mask(half of it) will be on either side of Ikarakui's face.This is a bad version of her.Just a note. Økara:An another version of herself.She appears in the same appearance,except that she has a huge golden turning key on her back.The sign that shows that Økara is about to take it's role is having a faint sight of the mask and her turning key.This is a solitary-ish type of her.Just a note. Küari:The third version of her.She appears in the same appearance,except that she wears the half clown mask on her left and a clock appears on the chest,where her heart is.It seems to have it's glass cracked.The sign that shows Küari is about to take it's role is when a cracked glass clock appears on her chest.This is an unknown version of her. Ÿiomi:The fourth version of her.She appears in the same appearance,except that she wears the clown mask on her right and a slash mark appears on her chest,where her heart is located.She appears to be holding a ripped heart card.The sign that shows Ÿiomi is about to take it's role is when a ripped card appears on her hand and a slash mark on her chest.This is a heartbroken version of her. Hîrari:The fifth version of her.She appears in the same appearance,except she has her right eye as a red rose.The petals will fly out from the rose.The sign that shows Hîrari is about to take it's role is when a rose starts to appear on her right eye.This is a suicidal-ish version of her. Roles/Trivia of the Forms. Themes Relationships The Five Crushes: She used to have an interest towards each one.She waited for the first.Nope.She waited for the second at an another time.Nope.She waited for the third the next time.Nope.She waited for the fourth the next time.Nope.Lastly,she waited for the fifth.Nope. Five of those dumped her and went with an another female.When they see her,they laughed and called her a pierrot.They are continuously doing that still. (No one now.) Personality Ikarakui Pierrot is a quiet girl who is patient and obedient.She does usually break down into tears when she's alone.Ikarakui is the type that is always sneered at,teased at,and laughed at.She seems to doesnt care,but when she walks away,she begins to break down.She thinks of herself as the clown and will never get someone who will truly love her.She doesnt show any feelings of her being mad,happy,or sadness.She usually have a blank expression when in public. Category:Wolf Category:AngelFlames Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Female